塔里克/游戏技巧
技能使用 * If targets himself with , he'll be healed for 140%. Keep in mind that you can still heal an ally and receive 100% of the amount, effectively healing for 200% of the listed amount. * You can use the active of when attempting an early game kill or to last hit multiple minions at once. * is also very useful in team fights. Use the area of effect on the squishy enemies so your attack damage carry can kill them faster due to the armor reduction. * Using the active on will remove the passive buff it provides to you. Make sure not to use it when being ganked or chased, as the loss of armor will make you easier to kill. * Building ability power early game and maxing out can lead to extremely high single-spell burst and harass at level 9. ** However, this strategy has its drawbacks, as the damage from will not be substantial late game and requires Taric to be at very close range in order to deal the full damage. * should usually the enemy carry in a team fight so that they can be quickly killed by your team. is difficult to see, however, so if there is more than one potential target, it's up to you to determine which enemy to stun, usually by pinging them. When coupled with or another repositioning ability, this can provide a clear advantage in a team fight. * Use during pushes or team fights to boost the damage of your teammates, but be careful not to activate it too early, as it is highly visible, so enemy champions may disengage and wait out the 10 seconds. * Pairing and another pushing hero such as together can make a very effective pushing duo. * Due to his slow movement speed and lack of any real escape/chase mechanisms ( has a long cooldown and can be negated by such things as , or , , etc.), and are both respectable choices for Taric's summoner spells. * Early game, is relatively squishy. Stay clear of the enemy until you have taken and/or purchased survivability items. * used before or after another guaranteed stun/knockup will maximize the CC duration, allowing for a potential kill. * is a great roamer with his stun allowing his team to set up ganks and stun-locking a target if your ally has a stun. * can zone very well with his and by letting his lane partner farm while zoning the enemy off by sitting in the bushes at bottom lane. 物品使用 * A popular way to itemize is to stack auras, such as; , , and to focus on bolstering his supportive presence in teamfights. * Itemizing with and provides many buffs to his natural deficiencies. ** As base armor is already high thanks to his , is a good item to grab on him since his necessity to get close to use two of his abilities will often be the focus target in team fights. The magic resistance also helps him as his magic resistance is only average. * has superb synergy on Taric: the AP improves the effectiveness of his damage and healing skills, the mana regeneration and cooldown reduction allows him to use these skills much more often, the attack speed can be used to reduce the cooldown of and allows him to generate more mana from and, with the free bonus attack damage from , Taric can do quite a lot of damage with his melee attacks. 官方推荐出装 对抗此英雄 * Be careful not to overcommit to early lane fights with , considering he is one of the few champions able to heal himself and stun the opponent. * has little resistance to long ranged harassment. Try to prevent him from replenishing his mana with autoattacks. * is naturally strong against physical damage and damage per second due to his passive armor bonus, but is often weak against magic damage bursts without building magic resist. * survivability with tanky items is incredible and he can usually absorb damage over extended periods of time from multiple champions in order to bait you into overextending or pursuing him into the jungle. Don't engage him without information on his allies' positions. ** When playing as a melee carry, targeting can usually result in your death if you run into the middle of his team or chase him through the jungle to kill him, as his armor aura and his innate ability to heal himself greatly makes him a difficult 1v1 kill. Also, when fighting him 1v1, consider that his melee attacks both restore mana and reduce the cooldown on his heal. It is possible for Taric to 1v1 indefinitely as long as he can outheal your damage and regain mana. Category:Champion strategies